


a second first meeting

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [28]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Harrow survives through weird magic, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 28: The dinnerRayla is afraid of having dinner with the resurrected Harrow, refusing the believe he forgives her for their first meeting. Callum is there for her.





	a second first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Rayla took a deep breath as she stood outside of the royal dining hall of the Katolis castle, with Callum by her side. She was so nervous that she could barely stand still.

“Callum, what if he’ll kill me?” she asked.

“Rayla, he’s not gonna do that, trust me.”

“But my squad was sent to kill him, his first body was killed by my people!”

“Rayla, that wasn’t  _ you _ . Also, he has a new body now, and he’s  _ alive _ ! Also,  _ you _ was one of the people that ended the war, with  _ me _ . My father just wants to meet you and get to know you since we are a couple now. Trust me, he is going to love you.”

The elf nodded.

“Okay, but if I end up dead it’s all your fault.”

Callum took her hand, and quickly pressed a soft kiss onto her lips before he opened to doors, and the two walked into the dining hall, Rayla still visible nervous as she saw the king sit by the end of the table. He happily smiled at them, which caused her to squeeze Callum’s hand tighter.

“Rayla, it’s nice to finally meet you properly.” Harrow said as Rayla sat down, beside Callum, mentally looking around for hidden knives. “Callum has told me so much about you. I know we didn’t meet during the best conditions, but I’m not mad at either you or your squad, you were just following orders. I hope we can have a fresh start and get to know each other since you mean so much to my son.”

Rayla was taken aback by the words of king Harrow, the forgiveness.

He forgives her and her people even though his own body  _ died _ once. If it hadn’t been for him switching places with that bird, and the magic to give him his body back, he would have stayed dead. And yet, he forgave her.

She couldn’t hold it anymore, the tears ran down her face, and Callum immediately pulled her into a hug to calm her, stroking her back.

“I… I don’t deserve forgiveness. Not from you.”

“Yes, you do. I hold no grudge against you, and I never will. I just want you and my son to be happy together, and I want you to feel like you’re part of our family, because you are now.”

The elf continued to cry, with Callum comforting her for as long as he needed. The fact that Callum’s, her lover’s father accepted her, was something she would have never thought possible.

But here they were, and the tears that kept streaming down her face, were now mixed with a tint of happiness.


End file.
